


Battle cry

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Battle cry

Death surrounds, My heartbeat’s slowing down, I won’t take this world’s abuse, I won’t give up or refuse. This is how it feels when you’re bent and broken, This is how it feels when your dignity’s stolen. When everything you love is leaving, You hold on to what you believe in

 

Stepping out of the armory you were dressed in your armor your bow was slung across your back with the quiver of arrows, sitting between the set of twin blades on your back and a long sword sitting on your left hip. Walking along the halls of Mirkwood your eyes scanned over your kin some going to the armory, some talking the elflings to safety, and the healers collecting supplies for the upcoming battle. 

 

The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye. And then I heard you flatline.

 

Walking onto the balcony you looked at the army that you have been in command off since the Prince left, all eyes rose and landed on you taking in a deep breath you spoke “Friends, brothers, sisters, today we ride into battle, we stand with the whole of Middle Earth! We must protect our borders, our people, and our King! We will wash the filth of Sauron and his army away! Word has reached my ears, that our Prince Legolas is at the gates of Mordor and is winning the battle there, by Valar we will be victorious!” Cheers roared within the army raising your sword you screamed “ONWARDS!” and with that, the army turned.

 

No, not gonna die tonight, We’ve gotta stand and fight forever (don’t close your eyes), No, not gonna die tonight. We’ve gotta fight for us together No, we’re not gonna die tonight.

 

“(Y/n)” turning to your name you took in the sight of Thranduil standing there in his armor you could feel his blue eyes staring deep into your soul, raising your (y/e/c) eyes to meet his he spoke again “is it true about my son being at Mordor?” “Yes Thranduil I received word of it this morning, I know you are cautious about joining this war, but if do nothing that filth, will take over our lands, we must….” with a raise of his hand you closed your mouth, “will you ride up front with me? And what is your answer to my offer?” Nodding you replied “Of course Thranduil” with a wave of his hand and a nod you were both off towards the stables. 

 

Break their hold, Cause I won’t be controlled, They can’t keep their chains on me. When the truth has set me free, This is how it feels when you take your life back, This is how it feels when you finally fight back. When life pushes me I push harder, What doesn’t kill me makes me stronger, The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye, And then I heard you flatline.

 

Sitting on top of your horse, you looked at the king “the army is ready my lord” turning his head Thranduil looked at you “good because the orcs are approaching” raising your eyes you saw them, snapping your head back to the king you whispered “it’s not an army its legion!” “it seems so, but we will rip every one of them apart” Thranduil spat, smirking at your Kings words you turned your horse and faced your army “If they stand behind you, give them protection. If the stand beside you give them respect. If they stand ageist you show them no mercy!” 

 

No, not gonna die tonight, We’ve gotta stand and fight forever (don’t close your eyes), No, not gonna die tonight. We’ve gotta fight for us together No, we’re not gonna die tonight. Don’t you give up on me, You’re everything I need. This is how it feels when you take your life back, This is how it feels when you fight back.

 

Wiping the blood from your eyes, you twirled out of the way of a orc sword, jumping on his back you stuck one of your twin blades in his back and used its pair to take his head clean off, scanning the battlefield you located Thranduil taking out four orcs at once, tilting your head to the side in approvable you made your way towards him fighting and killing any orc that ended up in your path sending a shout across the field “TO THE KING!”

 

Thranduil was in the middle of an orc circle, he was outnumbered by ten, every time he killed one two would take its place, slowly they started to close in on him, he could see their black rotten teeth and their scent of death was almost overwhelming, an arrow soar past his ear and landing right between the eyes of the orc to his right then to the left seeing a flash of (y/h/c) hair land in front of him, twirling around him, he stared at you his eyes focused on the orcs slowly their heads fell from their body sending you a smirk and an approving nod. 

 

No, not gonna die tonight, We’ve gotta stand and fight forever (don’t close your eyes), No, not gonna die tonight. We’ve gotta fight for us together, No, we’re not gonna die tonight, No, we’re not gonna die tonight. Not gonna die, (Not gonna die), Not gonna die, (Not gonna die), Not gonna die tonight.

 

Hour and after hour the battle was finally won, Thranduil gave the order “pile up all that fifth, and burn them! (y/n) come here” wiping your swords clean of the orc blood you walked over to him “yes my lord?” “You fought very well today, but send out a party to check the forest to make sure that none of that fifth is hiding!” “Thank you, my lord I will give the order” sending out a party they found the hiding orcs and made sure that none survived.


End file.
